fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Dog
Appearance Mad Dog is an anthropomorphic dog with sandy unkempt fur and fanged teeth. He wears a black and green great coat with red spikes on both shoulders as well as his Lamenter Badge on his left shoulder. His left arm is a cybernetic prosthetic, originally meant for beorns although it works just fine for him. Personality Mad Dog is an isolated and callous guy, caused by years of isolation on Junk Planet. He finds it hard to befriend or trust his fellow Lamenters, especially Reten whom he has a fierce rivalry with due to them both being gunslingers. Abilities Firearm Proficiency: '''Mad Dog is a great marksman, specializing in explosives. He isn't too good at accurately hitting his target but can easily fuck up large groups with his explosive weapons. '''Magnetic Arm: Mad Dog's robotic arm is able to manipulate magnetic energies, pulling in, repulsing or controlling metals with ease. Mad Dog mainly uses this to guide his bullets in mid air, dragging them around to hit multiple targets. He also uses this to pick stuff up because his robot arm has no fucking fingers. Tusk: His robot arm also has a built in 5-round revolver, firing specialized drill rounds that spin in mid-air for extra damage. Bone: Mad Dog's homemade revolver, Bone is a 6-round HE round revolver that Mad Dog forged while on Junk Planet. '''Hound Arm: '''Mad Dog's original prosthetic he made himself. It functions as an arm cannon that fires several hundred shrapnel shots in a large shotgun blast. It's a pain in the ass to reload. Mad Dog lost this arm sometime between Lamenter Til' I Die and now. History Mad Dog was born and promptly abandoned on the Junk Planet, a galactic landfill that orbits Huxxabu and is where they store all their trash. He grew up alone and had to educate himself using media dropped onto his home. Eventually a mix-up caused a functioning HI-TECH StarZ Schooner to be dropped onto his planet and Mad Dog was finally able to escape the home he had grown to hate. For years he travelled the galaxy, becoming wiser and at an unknown point in time losing an arm. He eventually found his way to Zeon where he fell in with the Lamenters when a shooting contest rigged in favour of a Doomuli elite ended in a shootout with the Doomuli, Mad Dog and Reten after the latter 2 blew him out of the park. Since then he has travelled with them, the rivallry and need to one-up Reten that grew on that day continuing until the Scattering. Relationships Reten Mad Dog and Reten's rivalry was a huge driving force as to why Mad Dog stayed in the Lamenters, a need to one-up and "beat" Reten. Although he shows animosity towards Reten and generally doesn't seem to like him deep down Mad Dog respects the Beorn and merely wants that in return from him. Trophy Information TBA Gallery MadDogAlt4.png|an alternate palette based off of Top Cat from...Top Cat MadDogAlt3.png|an alternate palette based off of Dawg from Scratch Kat MadDogAlt2.png|an alternate palette based off of Barret Wallace from Final Fantasy VII MadDogAlt1.png|an alternate palette based off of Glitch Bob from ReBoot Trivia * Mad Dog is the Neotendoverse equivelant of Johnny Dog. * The concept of him magnetically re-aiming bullets was inspired in part by Yondu of the Marvel Universe but also by Half-Life 2's RPG, which has the rocket follow the crosshairs until it explodes. Category:Bizuko Products Category:Neotendoverse Category:Vulfen Category:Lamenters Category:Homosexual Characters